Of Course It Counts!
by FinaIity
Summary: REQUEST - After Hayner discourages an eager Olette, he gives his friend a much-desired gift as an apology. HaynerOlette pairing. slight OOC. PWP


Of Course It Counts!

/l\

LOLZ AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ah, this is going to be extremely corny and fluffy, so don't say I didn't warn you. A slight PWP with make up!sex. I hope you enjoy it anyway. :

FinaIity - -

- - - - - Twilight Town's last train of the day had departed on the Sunset Terrace, making a creaking noise as it traveled down the set pathways around the small world. It wove around the shops and malls, going through every street.

"It's the ghost train!" Hayner yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Pence. So he had decided to make up the tale of the ghost train and try to prove it to the rest of the gang, but it just wasn't true! The black-haired boy looked at the blonde skeptically.

"What are you talking about? Come _on, _Hayner, you know you're just being stupid now. That's one of the regular town trains!" Pence said back with a bit of force, pointing behind him with his thumb, eyes half lidded in boredom.

"Oh, so now you're saying I'm stupid, huh? Do you want to take this to the Str—"

"Hayner! Stop being so silly. Besides, you don't have time to fight even if you were going to. You promised to go shopping with me, remember? I have to go buy that small amber ring I've been looking at for so long. Come on; let's get going before it gets dark," came the very long interjection from a certain orange-covered female, green eyes sparkling as she clasped her hands behind her back.

The camo-printed teen turned around to face Olette. Slowly. Ever so slowly.

"…Psh!" he sounded out, eyes shut as he gave her a blasé look. "Me? Shopping with a _girl_? In your dreams! I'm not making myself look all girly by shopping with you!" His hands went out in a little dainty pose as he mentioned the girly part while he batted his eyelashes for emphasis.

Olette was most definitely stunned now. Her facial expression was now one of hurt as she looked at him, lips twisted in a pout after she spoke.

"You're such a liar, Hayner. Going shopping with me suddenly makes you look girly, then, huh? I suppose I'm not good enough for you to be my friend, then. I'll just step out of your godly presence so I don't make you look any more… _girly _than I already have." The words were short and sweet, just like her tolerance with the situation.

If he was going to be a macho-man about going shopping with his closest female friend then she wasn't going to tolerate it. Hayner wasn't one that she considered worthwhile in this sort of situation—he was the most stubborn thing she had ever laid eyes on!

Pence's face was now a smirk, and if facial expressions could speak, his would be saying, "Hehe Now look what you've gotten yourself into."

Hayner glared daggers at him. No, not daggers, come to think of it. They were more like machetes.

"Ah, Olette?" came the very light sound from his mouth as he saw the retreating blob of orange and crème walking out of the small pavilion near the fountain on Sunset Terrace. The girl increased her pace when she heard him, going towards her home even faster.

Chasing after Olette was one of those things you absolutely _knew _was a lost cause. She would never stop out of sheer stubbornness.

"Good luck with this one, Hayner. You've gone and offended a girl! Do you know how hard it is to offend Olette? Man, you should get a trophy for actually _doing _that! You really blew it this time, Hayner!" Pence said to his friend with a chuckle as he gave him a "congratulatory" slap on the back. "See ya later then."

He watched the red-white-and-blue blob now walk away from him as it headed toward his home. Hayner now felt something you could thoroughly define as _remorse._

If he didn't do something quick, he was fucked. He had actually gone and gotten a girl mad at him. He was _Hayner_! Girls didn't get mad at him! "Stupid girls always turn bitchy when they're eighteen."

Next thing he was going to blurt out was going to be "njf6u5r$DSFYgt8df6&)&342O)jjjj" but you can't really voice that, can you?

Please excuse his overinflated ego. It just works that way, so you'll have to live with it.

So that is why he automatically assumed his first plan was going to work—because his ego never failed out on him.

-

"So it's that one you want, eh? The amber one?"

…this shopkeeper was the most absolute dolt.

"Yes," Hayner repeated for the sixth time, "the yellow one with the cream stone on the inside." His hands made extremely odd gestures as he pointed to the ring. He was a boy in a jewelry store looking like he was getting a gift for his… _girlfriend. _He fidgeted at the thought, but not out of disgust. It was rather from embarrassment.

"…mm," the shopkeeper commented, nodding her head in approval. "That's quite a nice one." Her small hands worked quickly as she wrapped up the small piece of jewelry in a gold-colored box after placing it in a bed of cotton. The lid went on, and she placed a bright red bow on the stop that shone so brightly Hayner almost went blind when he took it outside in the sunlight.

"…I cannot believe I have just done what I think I have done." Eyes looked down at the tiny package that was now in a very flowery bag that was about the size of a novel, bright pink letters spelling out "BISOU BISOU NOVELTIES" on every available space on the stupid thing.

Alright, so he _had _just gone into a damn jewelry store to buy Olette the ring she had wanted as a gift to show her how sorry he really was. It made small little _thump! thump! _sounds in the box as he wove his way around the homes, finally reaching the large amber-and-brown one marked "1365 SUNSET BLVD." They really had to replace that plaque sometime soon. It was beginning to look more bronzed than it did golden.

"Well, hello there!" Olette's mother quickly exclaimed as soon as the blonde-haired boy confronted her at the front door. "Come in, come in. Olette has been feeling oh-so-very sad for some reason, though; I must warn you and she can be quite snappy when she's like this, so…"

Eventually her mother stopped with the world's longest sentence, and Hayner let out a sigh of relief when he began to walk up the stairs to the girl's room. She had ended her long rant with a rather loud, "OLETTE, DEAR, I'M GOING OVER TO THE TRAIN STATION TO PICK UP YOUR FATHER" and walked out the door without further adieu. That was a miracle, of course.

It was when the brunette opened the door to her room in order to wave a quick goodbye to her mother that she nearly smacked face-first into her friend. Hayner backed up with a sheepish smile to the girl, holding up the bag. She looked murderous.

The girl's facial expression shifted almost immediately from a predatory one to one of pure girlish glee. Olette looked down at the bag, and he half expected her to jump him in order to obtain its contents. He quickly pushed it in her direction before he had an opportunity to find out if she would.

"Oh, no, you didn't," she girl whispered, floored. Inspection of the bag ensued. "You did. Oh, my!" She squeaked in delight, holding the bag against her chest and shaking around before opening the small gold box. Her head slowly lifted up, and she let out an outrageously free chuckle.

"Hayner!"

A giggle.

"You got the wrong ring!"

More giggles.

If at all possible, the boy would have thrown himself off the staircase at that very moment out of sheer disappointment. "You know I'm not good at things like this!" he explained loudly, putting up a haughty expression while he held his chin up high. His pride just wouldn't let him admit to the mistake directly.

"I-I'm… eh, sorry. You're very important to me, Olette. …I just don't always know the right way to show it to you."

So he managed to choke it out. Hayner heaved a mental sigh of congrats. It was a delayed apology, but at least he did it! Olette smiled at him for a quick second before slipping on the amber ring, moving her hand about to view it in different angles. "It's the thought that counts, Hayner. I love it."

"Um," was the only thing that Hayner managed to choke out as his friend leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek, but his eyes quickly shut closed as he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. Their tongues ensued in a dance to the death as he slowly walked into her room and shut the door behind them with a bang.

"Um, Hayner," Olette said lightly as he pushed her down on the mattress, hands at her sides as he settled himself on top of her, his hands running unheedingly down her stomach, thighs, and breasts. Her face was now a very bright crimson.

"Let me show you," he breathed out, pressing hot kisses to her neck, trailing them down to her collarbone before pausing to remove her blouse. His vest came next as they both kicked off their shoes and socks simultaneously. They made themselves more comfortable by adjusting their positions, considering the mattress's size.

The black shirt that was on Hayner's upper body was now laying in the growing pile on the floor before his pants joined them. Olette could feel her face growing hotter every second. She tilted her head to the side to run her tongue against the shell of Hayner's ear, licking a path around the cartilage before biting it firmly. He nearly jumped from the sudden contact. She giggled, pushing herself against him even more.

When had their undergarments landed to the floor? Everything felt odd now. Time was now blitzing by, and all she wanted was for it to stop. To enjoy every passing moment, every single sensation.

It was an odd sensation, she noted, to be in bed with him. Despite that, it felt _right _somehow, as if she was _supposed_ to end up being to intimate with him. He probably felt the same, as well. They had been getting closer and closer over the past few years, their bond becoming inseparable. It was about time the sexual tension between the two was finally relieved.

In the next instant, Hayner's mouth clamped firmly onto one of her breasts, his tongue making a sensational pattern on the sensitive flesh, making her writhe. He sent her thoughts flying out of her mind from the electrifying feelings. Olette's hands gripped the soft comforter beneath her with urgency as she expressed her inner feelings physically.

Things around them were silent now. It felt as though all of time had stopped. Let it do what it wished; they didn't care. Actions became hastened as hands ran freely against skin, and limbs tangled together in some sort of odd dance. They could hear loud feminine giggles as Hayner rubbed his face in the crook of Olette's neck, his own lips curling up into a grin before they were grinning into her own moments later.

The kiss was hot and wet as the pair engaged in an endless waltz. Olette bit his lower lip as he removed his lips from hers.

"You really have a tendency to nip, don't you, now?" he inquired in a seductive purr, smiling at her as he slipped a finger against the folds at the apex of her thighs. Hayner earned himself a moan and a smile from his lover from the action before his busy hands went and settled themselves at her hips. Olette didn't even have a tiny fragment of time to brace herself as he slipped inside of her with great speed, burying himself inside of her to the hilt.

The brunette didn't sob. All that could be heard was a small, barely audible squeak that emerged from the back of her throat that lasted for a moment before Hayner silenced it with a kiss. Her brief, piercing pain was slowly eroded away to reveal boundless pleasure as the boy above her rocked his hips against hers, gaining momentum quickly.

It was amazing how quickly he sped up, the rocking becoming ramming as the girl let out a groan with each thrust of his hips. She completely lost sight of who she was, where she was, what her name was—everything. Except for the boy who was now so closely connected with her. Olette straightened up and put her back against the headboard a few moments later, pushing her legs further apart to accommodate Hayner's body. Hips lifted; back arched.

There was an intense sensation building up inside of her that felt like fireworks about to be set aflame in mere moments. She wasn't going to last long; only a few more moments were all she could maintain herself. The unconscious battle between the two was now a lost cause, they realized, as Hayner put his mouth to hers again with fierce passion.

Before she knew it, everything inside of her was ardently unbound in a blaze of sensation. He followed in suit.

Their bodies listlessly lay in the room, pants slowly decreasing in intensity as the moments ticked by. A door slammed somewhere in the house.

"OLETTE, DEAR, I'M HOME!" the girl's mother's singsong voice called out, its merry tone piercing its way everywhere in the home from the bottom floor. Olette tensed up as her eyes shot open.

"Oh, my."

-

Bnhjgf, alright. I'm finally finished with one request. Only one more left to go, and that one's nearly done as well. I hope whoever read this enjoyed it much, even though I know this is not one of my best. I just don't know where all of my writing abilities have gone on vacation to for the past year. D:


End file.
